Chivalry is Dead
by Hiki-chan
Summary: COMPLETED! Confessions! Harry has a fetish for romance novels, people often tell him he’s a sap. But fantasy is better than reality right? Maybe Draco Malfoy can change that thought. [DMHP,BZSF,RWHr]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Weird stories come to my head when I'm tucked in bed… -laughs-

Dedicated: To All those romantic daydreamers out there! Hopefully I'm not the only one?

Summary: Harry has a fetish for romance novels, people often tell him he's a sap. But fantasy is better than reality right? Maybe Draco Malfoy can change that thought. DMHP

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Warning: SLASH. DMHP and some BZSF, and a little dot of RWHr. AU… sort of.

Chivalry is Dead 

By: Hiki-chan

**Harry's Pov**

Harry sighed dreamily as he settled down the book he was reading. Ah, another happy ending. Yes, he knew Mdm Lena and Sir Wotscott would get together in the end. Yep… it was obvious from the beginning!

Harry leaned back onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He absolutely adored love stories. What? Him? Yes… he too had someone he was rather fond of.

A girl? Hah, guess again.

Yeah, it was obvious wasn't it? The-boy-who-lived was indeed GAY. _'And you know what?'_ Harry mused to himself, _'I don't give a damn.'_

Since unlike the muggle world, wizarding world was fine with gay marriages. Heck, even gays could reproduce.

What? Don't look at us like that. It is possible. Sure, he was shocked too when he just found that out. But this is the wizarding world. He guessed that sure some potion of some sort could definitely make a male reproduce.

It's the wizarding world, get with it!

Harry sunk deeper into the couch as he tried desperately to get his thoughts straight. _'Fine, I'll admit to myself that I do like that arrogant git, but that doesn't mean I'll have to tell him anything. After all, we ARE enemies.'_

He chuckled softly to himself, if anyone other than Hermione and Ron and Ginny knew Harry and his crush, they would laugh themselves off their brooms. That is, if they were on their brooms. Yes, he'd admit it. He someone told him that he was in love with Draco Malfoy three years ago, Harry was sure he'd laugh himself silly.

"Times have changed." Harry uttered softly.

That's right. He had defeated the dark lord last year in his 6th year in Hogwarts. Now he was on to his 7th year. _'Fortunately, Malfoy decided not to take the dark mark. If not he'd be in Azkaban with his parents.'_

Well, it was true times have changed. Ever since Malfoy denied the dark mark, he and Harry had been on the same side. Which also meant that there was no need for petty rivalry now. So now him and Malfoy?

Erm…

They were not exactly on talking terms. Just because they are on the same side doesn't mean that they must talk to each other like… _friends_. Harry guessed that Malfoy would rather have the dark mark than that. And that depressed him to no end.

That's when he was introduced to romance novels! Don't get him do you? Romance novels soon became a fetish for the young boy. What he can't get in real life, he'd just read it in a book and image what it was like to have someone who truly love, love you back.

As far as he knew, chivalry was dead. You don't see many boys actually helping the girls out that much. What made it worse, was that Harry IS a man. That just sucks right? Well he rather be a guy of course.

Harry smacked his forehead, what the hell was he thinking! All his thoughts were all jumbled up and quickly formed into one giant snowball.

Whatever, all he knew was that no boy was going to treat him like… like… like well. And he certainly couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy treating him any better. He snorted, "That'll take a miracle."

Oh well, time to take this book back to its home. Which was Hermione's home. The school library. Standing up, Harry left the room and headed straight to the library. He'll borrow more books if he saw anything he liked.

Sure enough, he found Hermione sitting near the window. Making sure that sufficient light was coming down. Her face buried in this huge book. Her place in the library was always one of the most quietest one. She made sure no one would disturb her when she was reading.

Setting himself opposite her he asked, "What book is that Hermione?"

The girl jumped slightly as she quickly placed her book on the table to stare at her friend, "Don't do that Harry. You scared me half to death."

Harry laughed softly, "Sorry, but what book is that?"

Hermione showed him the cover, "It's called 'The four founders' Harry." Brushing some of her hair back she continued, "It's about the four founders of Hogwarts obviously."

Harry nodded his head, "Is it interesting Hermione?"

"Very." She answered earnestly, "Did you know that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were indeed gay?"

Harry blinked, "What?"

"Yes. It says here that it was because of them that gay marriages in the wizarding world is legal."

"Wow…" Harry gaped.

Her lips twitched upwards a bit, "There is this funny bit of information that says that Salazar tried his very best to seduce and woo Godric."

"Get out." Harry whispered in amazement, "And I thought chivalry was dead."

Hermione laughed lightly as she shook her head, "Not with me and Ron. And it probably wasn't dead back then." She shrugged, "Thought maybe you could give him a few pointers on how to treat a lady. I'm sure you're better than him."

"I'm no better Hermione." Harry shook his head, "Remember Cho? Ugh, what a horrible ending it was for me."

"And that's when you figured out men are more your type." Hermione examined her best friend with a soft laugh.

"Women are just hard to figure out." Harry shrugged.

"Amen to that." A voice said behind them.

Harry laughed as his best friend wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"I still say chivalry is dead." Harry declared.

Both of his friends laughed softly at their best friend. All of them not noticing a dark shadow behind a bookshelf moving out.

Draco Malfoy immerged from the library. Wasn't that a piece of useful information?

To be continued.

**So how is it? Should I continue or should I just chuck this fic away? Well anyway, personally I think chivalry is dead XD I'm a girl, but I also find ME hard to figure out!**

**Button, button button button!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, a new chapter… I just wanna tell all of you. That I prefer Harry as submissive and Draco as dominant :P Oh and eh, I should be updating every once a week at least… altogether there should be around 10 or more chapters? Oh well, enjoy!

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

So… Harry thought that chivalry was dead eh? Did he just call Potter Harry? Eh, never mind. He never did that. He never called Potter Harry. UGH!

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and ignored all the stares he got. He was used to the stares. He was, after all, a sexy piece of meat. Even the mirrors tell him that.

He, thankfully being one of the head prefect, had his own room. He was one prefect while the other was that Granger.

Ah well, who cares about that mud-… eh, who cares about that Granger anyway. Ever since he and Potter were on the same sides, he saw to it that he won't insult the trio. Unless necessary.

Now that came to a new question. Why the hell did he reject the dark mark? Yes he didn't want to be the dark lords puppets like his mother and father. Tch, a disgrace to him if he said so himself.

He, unlike others, was independent. The fact stood that he didn't want to be one of Voldemort's followers. But there was one other reason that even he won't admit to himself…

Draco stomped into his room and slammed the door shut. He didn't feel up to Pansy and her worshipping right now. He noticed her following him to his room. She knew damn well that he didn't like her. Bleuh.

Right now, he had a lot of things in his head. One of the things that took up almost hundred percent was a boy with very messy raven coloured hair and bright green eyes.

Hear this. Draco Malfoy was not gay! He was bi. There's a bloody difference. Anyway, back to his thoughts on why he didn't take the mark… and the boy with green eyes. Especially the boy with green eyes…

Draco collapsed on his bed. Fine. He'd admit it. He had fallen for Harry-bloody-Potter. _'Now can my inner self leave me alone! I want to stop thinking about that git!'_ No such luck. Draco had fallen. And fallen hard. The good thing about being a Malfoy was that he could hide his feelings rather easily.

Another good thing was that Potter was one of the most naïve, most stupid, most oblivious person he had ever met. I mean, hasn't he dropped enough clues already? Well, I guess one can't call the act he denied the dark mark as a clue…

Besides, he bet that even if he dropped thousands of hints, Potter wouldn't have noticed anything. He didn't fight with the trio anymore! Isn't that a clue? Blah. He bet Potter hardly catches a clue anyway.

Although what he heard just now made him feel much better. First things first, liking Potter meant Potter had to be gay. And it was going to be hard to try to convert that idiot. But hearing what Granger said to Potter just now, he was sure Potter was a gay.

What Granger said was rather amazing. Salazar and Godric were what? Lovers! Well, he tried to woo Godric eh. "Maybe I can try that with Potter…" Draco muttered softly, "What an interesting thought…"

He hated Potter. Stupid Potter had to make him feel all warm and fuzzy and UGH so utterly sap-ish. It's all Potter's fault that he was like that now. He was a little shorter than Draco and he had to have such beautiful green eyes and messy raven coloured hair… and such a good built, a tight butt and…

Draco shook his head, too many bad thoughts.

Anyway, he heard Harry say something about chivalry being dead… maybe he could do something about it. Malfoys _are_ very chivalrous and well-mannered _and_ sophisticated people.

"Maybe I can show him…"

Draco smirked, _'Time to turn on the Malfoy charm.'_

Harry had better appreciate too. Malfoy's never turn on their charm to just anybody. They only try to charm those whom they really like and their possible soul-mates.

With that thought in his head he pushed his door open with force and Pansy when flying. Seems like she was trying to listen through the door. Unfortunately for her. Draco ignored the girl who was sprawled on the floor and walked out with his robes dramatically swaying behind.

_'I only help those I want to help. Unfortunately, that's not you Pansy.' _Draco smirked again, yep, he was very chivalrous. 

Now, what was the best way to try to get that Gryffindor? _'First, I think we should at least try to be friends with him… or at least acknowledge each other.'_ Draco nodded to himself, yes that would be nice.

Great, now a new problem. How was he suppose to keep his image up and at the same time try to be getting-along with Potter!

_'Maybe I can start with some basic techniques…'_ Draco mused, _'I'll have to try hard to get him to notice me. Which really isn't hard at all. Everyone notices me. No one ignores Draco Malfoy.'_ Draco seemed very confident with that.

"Hey Draco!"

Draco turned to face his friend, "Yes, Blaise, what do you want?"

The boy caught up to Draco, "Nothing. Do you want company?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at his friend before he shrugged. At least Blaise was better than Crabbe and Goyle AND Pansy. He and Blaise were close but not as close as you would judge the trio.

"I see you had that smirk on your face," Blaise commented, "Planning something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco sneered.

The dark-haired boy smirked, "I know you Draco. You're something. And I know it would affect someone." He shrugged, "No big, I have my own plan on someone too."

"Someone from Gryffindor?" Draco questioned.

Judging from the smirk, Draco guessed right.

Turning around the corner, they banged right into two people.

----------

Harry had left the Library once his two friends started getting mushy. He was really happy for them. It was about time they got together. They waiting for 7 freaking years, it definitely was about time. Of course Harry couldn't help but feel slightly envious and left-out.

They found each other. Like how couples found each other in movies, TV shows and romance books. Yet, Harry was all alone. In his dream land.

As he was walking back to the Gryffindor common room, he met Seamus.

"Seamus." Harry greeted his friend.

They started talking and they finally arrived at the conversation of gays.

Seamus blushed, "Yeah Harry. I think I might have a small crush on someone."

"Someone from Slytherin Seamus?" Harry asked slyly. He wasn't oblivious to the looks Seamus gave Zabini. Or at least he didn't think he was oblivious.

Sandy-blond hair, Seamus looked taken aback for a moment, "How did you know Harry?"

"I could guess. And its not a girl now is it?" He continued probing.

He blushed while fiddling with his fingers for a moment before he asked, "Well what about you Harry?"

"I tell you it's the same for me." Harry answered honestly.

They rounded a corner and banged into two people.

To be continued.

**Blaise is dark-haired right? Right? Ehh… XD Oh and can someone give me a person I can pair Ginny up with? Dean or someone from Gryffindor. **

**Comments are very much treasured!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahhh, it's Thursday again! XD –sighs- I haveGG tomorrow! Oh anyway, yes I do have to admit, this fic is going at a rather fast pace… probably when my English is much better then I'll repost the whole thing again or something XD

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

All four boys banged into each other and when they look up.

"Potter." Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy…" Harry greeted with distain.

"Finnigan." Blaise sneered looking at Seamus with distaste.

"Zabini." Seamus said with equal disgust.

Seamus couldn't help but notice as Malfoy's eyes ran up and down at the sight of the Gryffindor seeker was slightly confused about what this meant before realisation hit him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco grounded out.

"What?" Seamus challenged, "We can't walk freely in Hogwarts?"

"Draco never said anything about whether you both could walk freely in Hogwarts." Blaise defended Draco as he took a step closer to Seamus almost challenging the sandy-blond of Gryffindor as they locked in a gaze.

Harry stepped forward in front of Seamus while frowning, "Then Malfoy shouldn't have asked something like that." Harry turned to Seamus, "Let's go Seamus. Let's not waste time fighting."

"That's right Finnigan, follow Potter like a little lost puppy." Draco mocked.

Seamus turned to Harry who shook his head, "You're right Harry, I won't waste my precious Saturday afternoon arguing. Come on. We were suppose to discuss the…eh..."

Blaise's brow furrowed together as he noticed Seamus blush. He did look cute like that, but it wasn't him who was making the Irish blush… "We were suppose to discuss that, issue."

Harry laughed lightly, "Right Seamus. Right."

Both boys turned away from Draco and Blaise and walked off, "To the library!" Seamus said in a commanding tone.

"You know I was just there with Hermione and Ron and I don't think it's a good idea to go there now." Harry said without taking a glance back.

"Oh yuk. Okay change of plans!" Seamus rolled his eyes, "To the Gryffindor common room!"

Before they rounded another corner, they heard Seamus vaguely ask Harry, "Say Harry, you going to the dance?"

Draco growled as soon as Harry and Seamus were gone. What the hell was that about? Discuss what! Dance! Did Seamus want to take _his _Harry to the dance! Taking a glance at Blaise, Draco could pretty much guess who he liked. It was rather obvious with the way he treated Finnigan just now.

"Have the hots for the Irish boy eh Blaise?" Draco questioned in a growl. The events that just past didn't exactly make him very _calm._

Blaise glared at Draco for awhile before he answered, "And I can guess with your somewhat tone of jealousy that you, Draco Malfoy have the hots for Harry Potter."

"Very observant Zabini. You're one the first to notice." Draco eyed him suspiciously, "But that doesn't answer my question. So you do have the hots for the Irish."

"Yes, I do." Blaise didn't even sound hesitant in his answer, "That Irish leaves me hot and flustered and his voice is so seductive and sexy… making it worse for me you know. What do you think?" Blaise asked raising one eyebrow at Draco.

"I think that you should have such problems like waking up in the middle of the night to go and take a shower." Draco took a glance at his friend, "A cold shower."

Draco turned and walked away, enough said. He had to do something to get that golden boy. Not to mention the fact that he needed to find out somehow if the boy liked him back. And Draco had a feeling the upcoming dance would be the answer.

----------

Harry collapsed on the common room couch. "So I think I can guess who you like huh, definitely Blaise Zabini right?"

Seamus stiffen and quickly glanced around the common room, it was a good thing no one was around. Turning back to Harry, "Shhh. Someone might hear you Harry!"

"So I guessed right." Harry sat up on the couch, "I don't think you need to worry Seamus. It's obvious he likes you back."

The Irish shot him a look, "You are very straightforward Harry," He then sat down next to Harry when the boy shrugged back, "But what makes you so sure?"

"When you two were glaring at each other, I took my time and noticed something else in his eyes. So it was obvious."

Seamus blushed again, "Really? I used to think I didn't have a chance at all. I heard that he was very hard to please. He would choose hard to find someone suitable."

Harry smiled at his friend, "I think you have a rather good chance actually. Although I do recall Parkinson say something about him thinking Ginny was cute."

"What! He's not gay!" Seamus eyes widen.

The golden boy put his hands up, "Relax Seamus. Don't worry, he is gay. And your chances are high."

The Irish smiled back, "For a moment, I really thought all hope was gone. Well, enough about me Harry. I think Malfoy was definitely checking you out."

"One can only hope Seamus." Harry said as he looked to the ground his face red, and ignoring the fact that he actually told Seamus that he liked Malfoy. Since Seamus like a Slytherin, Harry could only imagine how he felt and he knew they could talk to one another about this. "One can only hope…" He repeated softly.

----------

Harry was looking up and down the bookshelf in the library. Just now he didn't have time to look for any romance novels. Just now, he only wanted to get as far away as possible from his two best friends. Merlin knows what they are doing now.

Harry rounded the bookshelf and came across the romance section. He was aware that there were a few girls there who were looking at him. They were giggling to each other and pointing to the seeker.

'_What!'_ Harry thought irritated with them, _'Never heard of a boy who wants to read romance? Okay maybe not, but there's nothing wrong anyway.'_

As the giggling grew, Harry couldn't help but growl lowly. Girls should be banned from giggling! And he couldn't help but wonder what would Voldemort do if he was surrounded with giggling girls. _'If I was a mean cold-hearted creep like him,'_ Harry thought absentmindedly fingering a book, _'I'd probably cast an 'avada kedevra' at all of them.'_

Finally those bunch of girls left and Harry was alone. It was a good thing most the romance books were near the back of the library. Many people didn't come here to get the books. They would go to the section of romance nearer to the front.

Green eyes searched for any book eye-catching. He picked out a few that he thought was worth his time. Checking the back of the book for the small summary to see if he'd like it.

Man, some people really can think of far-fetched stories. This summary was, "Celina was a normal witch, dealing with normal teenage witches problems, one summer while she having a holiday, a handsome wizard stepped into her life. Would he put off or add on problems?"

Okay that was fine, but the far-fetched one was, "You're my mate Chrissy. And you can't run from me. No matter how far you go, I'll always be near you. Trust my vampire senses to find you."

Harry almost sighed dramatically, he loved all these vampire stories. He actually grew quite fond of all romance novels after he was positive he preferred fantasy to reality and usually couldn't put down a book once he started on it.

Finally gathering up a stack of books, Harry knew it was time to check them out of the library. He could almost hear Hermione clucking her tongue in disapproval and saying something like 'Harry, this is our most important year in Hogwarts and here you are reading love stories. N.E.W.T.S Harry! N.E.W.T.S!'

The Gryffindor chuckled. He turned when he heard a sound coming from behind him and came face to face with…

"Malfoy?"

He was standing there one side leaning on the bookshelf and his arms crossed in a relaxed fashion. Like he has been there observing Harry for sometime. His eyes were locked onto Harry as the silver-grey glinted in a fashion that made Harry uncomfortable. His blond hair wasn't gelled back so it fell perfectly around his face. What was worse was that he had his smirk plastered over his face. The fact was that this smirk wasn't his usual 'I'm-a-billion-times-better-than-you' smirk. It was another… that Harry couldn't put his finger on what it meant.

"Hello Potter." Hedrawled smoothly.

To be continued

**So sorry to those who don't like Blaise/Seamus. But they have to be together for this fic to work. I don't mind Seamus/Dean mind you but this is the way its suppose to be. I'm still stuck on who to pair Ginny up with, but maybe I won't let her be with anyone for now. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

A/U: Thursday again! Wahaha. Right, anyway, I'm going to do another fic and post it real soon. It'll be called 'Butterflies' and it'll be 3 chapters in all. DMHP -of course- So just show me SUPPORT! XD

Warning: FLUFF! Well, somewhat anyway.

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

"Hello Potter." Draco said smoothly not taking his eyes off the nervous Gryffindor.

Draco smirked at him as his eyes racked up and down the Gryffindors torso. It was obvious Potter was nervous and fidgety around him since they were alone in this section. He took one step closer to the Gryffindor and was more contented when Harry took one step back, his arms were still full of books.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he tilted his head downwards and stared at the Slytherin. His glasses on the bridge of his nose so his clear emerald eyes were fixed on the Slytherin.

Draco couldn't help but notice how cute Harry looked at that moment. His glasses was bound to drop soon while his clear emerald eyes were staring at him with utmost innocence. He was clumsily shifting the books on his arms around. Draco was absolutely sure they were bound to topple any second.

Taking another step closer, Harry took another step back and found himself backed against another bookshelf. "You see Potter, you know very well about the dance coming up right?"

"Yeah…?" Harry tried to wish away a tingle of pink that covered his cheeks.

"So, I wanted to know, do you have a date?"

"N-no…" Harry stuttered, what the hell was Malfoy playing at? "The dance is still at least two weeks away…"

"Exactly want I want to hear Potter." Draco smirked as he drew his face closer to Harry's. Good, Finnigan didn't ask Harry so it seems like the Irish wasn't interested.

Harry gulped and tried his best to mold into bookshelf. Maybe he'd get lucky and would go right through it. "Answer my question Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry was shocked that his voice sounded steady and calm, despite the fact he was shaking in his pants.

"What I want is a date." Draco was delighted as he was in total control of this situation. Draco then leaned away from Harry much to the boys relief and disappointment.

Harry sighed as closed his eyes. He regained his own self before he cracked his eyes open to answer, "And what does that got to do with my Malfoy? I'm sure about ninety percent of the girls would love to go with you."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Then what do you want from me Malfoy?" Harry frowned as he held the books closer to his chest, he was confused, what was going on? "Do you want me to help woo a certain girl or something?"

"Let me make this clear Potter," Draco started as he stepped close to Harry once again, "I don't fancy girls."

Harry immediately clutched the books and stammered, "B-b-but… then… what… how…huh?" He shook his head regaining himself, "So?"

"You do know that the wizarding world is also full of gays Potter. Our school included. So that means a guy can ask a guy to the dance." Draco explained enjoying the look of shock that had crossed Harry's face.

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious Potter?" Draco laughed. Eyeing Harry he shrugged, "I guess you really are naïve aren't you Potter, Saint Potter. What I'm trying to say is… I want you to go as my date."

**:CRASH:**

Harry's books all dropped onto the floor. His eyes wide opened, "What!"

Draco was glad that this section of the library was far back, Madam Pince couldn't hear anything that was happening. Draco smiled evilly knowing he had full control of the situation and said, "Well Potter, since we are on the same side. It is normal for us to get to know one another isn't it?" He took a glance at Harry and chuckled as he noticed the boys mouth was still gaping.

Harry glared defiantly at Draco, "I'm not queer!"

"You keep telling yourself that Potter."

Okay fine, so Malfoy knew that he was gay, "Okay fine so I am."

"Right, then?"

Harry blinked, barely registering what Draco said. Shaking himself out of the shock, he shyly pushed his glasses up. A usual habit he always did when he was nervous, "I-I guess so…"

"I take it as a 'I guess so' I'll go with you to the dance?" Draco smirked.

Harry gulped again as he bent over to pick up his books and muttered an answer, "I guess so." What the hell was he getting himself into!

As he picked up the last book, he failed to see the triumphant smirk placed on Draco's face. Standing up, he dropped all the books again as Draco's arm enveloped around his waist and pull him right up to the Slytherin.

Harry looked in utter shock at the slightly taller man. Draco bent down slightly and whispered in Harry's ear, "Great, I'll see you there _Harry_." With that, Draco let go off Harry and sauntered off.

Harry stood there blinking at the empty space. Finally, his mind asked, _'What just happened?'_

----------

Draco left the library in a hurry. Merlin! He was _so_ scared that Potter would have said no. But he did it. He asked Harry to the dance before anyone else could have. Draco couldn't believe he actually did that. Man, he was now bursting with confidence. No one would be able to ask him anymore.

Placing an hand over his chest, Draco could feel and hear the rapid heartbeat. _'I'm just glad I didn't pass out half-way or something.'_ The look of vulnerability on Harry's face was, as Draco would say, _to die for_.

When the teen looked up to Draco with those huge emerald green eyes that were just magnified bigger with his glasses, and when those deliciously looking lips were opened slightly, oh how he looked when his messy raven hair fell onto his face and how his adorable blush tingled on his cheeks…

Draco shook himself. Man, it was almost like he was obsessed with the Gryffindor seeker. Well, no matter. Once at the dance, everyone there had better know who Harry belonged to.

Continuing on, he knew Harry's legs were almost weak, his breath hot on his face, his soft yet hard with muscles body molded softly and fitted perfectly against his… Draco felt his pants becoming increasingly tight. Ugh, not now… later.

Time to go find Blaise and see if he was just as lucky.

But first, a cold shower.

----------

Harry slumped down onto the floor and picked up his books. What the hell just happened! Did he just agree to go on a DATE with MALFOY!

Harry could feel his face becoming unbearably hot. Good Godric! He actually agreed to go on a date with Malfoy! To the school dance! Where there were PEOPLE! Actual people, and his friends and the teachers and Dumbledore and everything!

And Malfoy knew that Harry was queer! Is that a glimmer of hope? Was he given a chance to... crap!

Harry knew he was going into panic mood. He made himself look like such a… wuss in front of Draco in the library! Of all people. The problem was that he knew Draco liked that fact he was in total control back then. And that just irked Harry to no end.

He was going to a dance! This thought just didn't settle in his head. This was the first time a guy asked him out. _'Don't panic Harry!'_ He told himself, _'Deep breaths, in, out, in… that's right. Don't panic.'_

Oh man! He needed to tell someone of this! Someone who could help him and someone he could actually talk to in this time of crisis.

Time to find Hermione and Ron. But first, where is Seamus...

To be continued.

**Sorry if you all find Harry to be such a… a… a… yeah. But I always pictured him to be cute and utterly adorable and brave and strong and yet vulnerable and… okay, just ignore me.**

**Button! Button, button! BUTTON! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like people to support me in my new story 'Butterflies'! Pweeese! –puppy dog eyes-

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

"BLAISE!" A voice thundered through the Slytherin common room. Many heads turned to stare at the blond who swept swiftly into the room.

"What?" He spat, glaring at all them before they looked away and continued to do their own things.

"What is it Draco?" Blaise asked as he came down from the dormitory. When Draco mentioned him to follow, he followed.

Both boys walked out of the Slytherin common room. "I wanted to ask you," Draco glanced around to make sure they were alone, "I wanted to ask you if you got Finnigan yet?"

"Yep." Blaise smirked, "Found him alone, cornered him, and asked him. And that's that." He shrugged, "Lot's of blushing, lot's of stutters. I can't believe I haven't done it sooner." Blaise snapped his fingers, "Simple as that."

An evil smile made itself on Draco's mouth, "I see you didn't have a problem getting him."

"Judging from the way you are practically glowing I would say Potter agreed." Blaise said as it was a statement instead of a question.

"I'm not glowing Blaise." Draco growled at his friend before continuing, "Oh and you know me Blaise," Draco took a glance at his friend. "when I want something. I'll get it no matter what it takes."

----------

Harry pinched himself as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. What happened in the library was almost like a romantic scene in many books! Where the male would corner the girl and demand this and that and would leave her practically speechless…

The seeker barged into his dormitory glad to see only Seamus there.

"Whoa Harry calm down. You look like you just got another Firebolt." Seamus teased as he sat up in his bed.

Harry grinned widely as he stared at his friend. Seamus looked at him in confusion, "You didn't get another Firebolt right?"

Harry shook his head, taking a good look at Seamus. The boy was slightly flushed looking making Harry only think, "Did Zabini ask you to the dance?"

Seamus blinked before his flush became more obvious, "How did you know Harry?" Seamus eyes widened, "Did anything happen? Did something happen to him?"

Harry walked over to his bed and sat, "I could tell by the way your face is flushing."

"Oh." Seamus laughed nervously, "Then I guess, that's all right." Turning to Harry he grinned, "I guess that Malfoy asked you too then?"

Harry blushed and lowered his eyes to what suddenly seemed to be interesting his eyes. Which was his bed sheets.

Seamus sniggered. "Can't hide it from me Harry."

----------

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped as she clasped her hands together, "I'm so happy for you!"

They were in the Gryffindor common room. The rest of them were in their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room.

"Yeah me two mate." Ron said in a bored tone.

"Don't sound too happy Ron." Harry laughed almost nervously knowing fully why Ron was like that.

Ron shrugged, "I guess… you know I never really liked that git right Harry. So… I guess like what Mione says. I have to accept him and Zabini because of you and Seamus."

"And it's a good thing too that you listen to what I say Ronald." Hermione agreed wholeheartedly as she started her ranting. "In fact, if you listened to me about our studying sessions, you would do rather well in N.E.W.T.S I would expect."

"Mione. Don't push it." Ron dramatically slapped his forehead, "Please don't rant on about N.E.W.T.S right now."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Right, are you both trying to convince me that you don't do anything other than study during your 'study' sessions?"

Ron blushed as red as his hair, "What do you mean mate?"

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione quickly barged in, redness tingling her cheeks, "What matters is the fact that Harry has a date with Malfoy and we must help him get ready!" Hermione nodded her head as she examined Harry, "Your old robes were not bad but I think you need a change…" An evil smirk slowly appeared across her face, "That means…"

"Oh bloody hell! No!" Ron stiffen, "Oh no, no! No, no, no, no! Merlin NO!"

Harry paled, oh _shit_. They were in for it now, "No Hermione it is fine! Really! We can go look ourselves!"

"Nonsense Harry! Your first time going to the dance with Malfoy. One should make extreme preparations! Besides," She pointed to Ron, "you're trusting him to get you a nice set of robes?"

Hermione did have a point, but Harry wasn't about to give in, "B-B-B-But…"

"I insist" Hermione told him before she called, "Ginny!"

Ron shot Harry a, 'look-at-what-you-have-done-mate' look before he mouthed, 'We are so dead!'

The red-headed came down to Hermione, "What's up Hermione?"

"Come here I need to discuss some things with you." Hermione pulled Ginny and started to whisper things to her.

Ron quickly walked over to Harry and hissed silently, "You don't know how much trouble we are in now Harry! My sister is just as bad as Hermione or even worse! I'd rather… I'd rather spend my afternoon with Malfoy!"

Harry cringed, to him it wasn't that bad. But for someone like Ron to say that... "That bad eh?" Harry asked.

"The _worse_!" Ron shuddered.

Harry gulped, he was in for it now. "At least they aren't going to be shopping for you Ron!"

Ron shook his head, "I doubt it Harry. Hermione has been wanting to get me a new set of robes."

Harry eyes widen, before he clasped one hand over his eyes, "We are both so dead."

Both boys shuddered as Ginny looked up at them with an evil smile on her face while Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at them with equal evil grins.

"So Harry, let's say we get going tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Harry blinked, "Eh, I don't think so Ginny. I was planning on reading the books I borrowed from the library."

The red-head rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry. Romance I bet? You're such a sap."

"So I've been told." Harry stuck out his tongue like a 5 year old.

"Tomorrow." Hermione ordered, "We'll all go!" Turning her attention to Ron who was trying to sneak out of the room, "That includes _you_ Ronald. I will not tolerate going with you to the dance with me wearing any old robes."

Ron turned to Harry, "She sounds just like mom! I can't stand it!"

Harry sniggered, it was indeed true. Hermione did sound like Molly Weasley. Especially if it was talking to Ron.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Yes, you too Harry. I don't think you want Malfoy to be disappointed with you right?"

Both boys just groaned.

"Don't worry Harry!" Hermione smiled, "We'd make you and Ron look your very best. Especially you Harry."

Ginny turned to Hermione, "We both can go shopping for our own gowns Hermione!"

"No I don't think we'll have enough time Ginny." She took a glance at her boyfriend and at Harry, "These two are very difficult."

"No sweat Hermione." Ginny smiled, "I'm sure we can go shopping another time."

"And drag these two with us to help us carry our things." Hermione added on ignoring the look of utter horror on Harry and Ron's faces.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Remember Harry, tomorrow. Make sure you have a hearty breakfast."

Oh Merlin no…

To be continued.

**Aaah, hope it was satisfactory. If it wasn't… sorry. XP I'll do my best to improve the story! Go me! But in the mean time you all have to be patient and blah… and hope that this hopeless author's English improves through some kinda miracle or something.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry i didn't update yesterday! There was this weird 'Request Timeout' thingy... and since i'm still blur about things and all, i couldn't do anything about it. Gomen!

Thank you all reviewers! –huggles- You really made my week. :)

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

The next day.

Ron and Harry woke up and had a huge breakfast. They had a feeling they might not be taking lunch, especially if it was going shopping with Ginny and Hermione.

Right before they left, Ron passed something to Harry.

"Here Harry." Ron said as he handed Harry a huge piece of cloth.

"What is it for Ron?" He asked confused.

"Trust me, it will be useful." Ron looked at his best friend seriously.

"What's it for?" Harry repeated.

Ron grinned sheepishly, "When the time comes I'm sure you'll thank me for this."

Harry crooked his head, "How do I use it?"

"You would automatically use it."

And with that, and one crook of the eyebrow, Harry let the subject drop.

----------

It was around 10 O'clock when they left Hogwarts and now it was nearing 3.

Harry felt like Cinderella as he kept on trying different set of robes and outfits. Silently groaning to himself he thought, _'If this was how Cinderella felt, just give me a bunch of old robes any day!'_ Harry confirmed with himself.

Harry blinked at his thoughts. He was comparing himself with a muggle fairytale! Ah, the irony of it all... He got snapped back to reality when Ron elbowed him.

He and Ron were tired of trying different robes on and on. Argh! The urge to scream out loud. Maybe he could put up a silencing charm right now. Or maybe he can run out when they were not looking and hide until the day of the dance came. Harry had silently agreed that he would have rather gone shopping with Voldemort than those two…

He and Ron could both leave these two mad women alone to figure out what robes to wear right?

He heard Ron groan to him, "I don't think, I tough enough to be a women." He told Harry earnestly.

"Let's try another one shall we?" Ginny suggested as she rummaged through another stack of clothes.

Both boys exchanged identical looks before they grabbed a huge piece of cloth, scrunched it into a ball, held it to their mouths and yelled out into it at the same time.

All the girls could hear was muffling sound that sounded like "Mmmphhh!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said as soon as both boys removed the cloth from their mouths, "Honestly you two are like two peas in a pod."

"We are best friends Hermione." Ron announced gleefully before he turned to Harry, "Told you it'll be useful. It's more handy for a use like this other than the silencing charm."

"Thanks Ron." Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back, "You are a really understanding friend."

Ginny stared at them in disbelief for awhile before she walked away shaking her head, "Honestly, you two don't understand how wonderful shopping is." She ignored their snorts and continued around the shop before she came across a classic piece that had some of the Gryffindor colours.

Crossing the store, she passed to Harry, "Here Harry, try this one."

Harry looked helplessly at Ron before he stepped into the changing room.

Hermione clucked her tongue as she searched the store for something Ron could wear before her eyes landed on a classic nice dark blue set of robes.

She handed it over to Ron and pushed him into changing room, "And don't come out until you have put everything on." She demanded.

Harry immerged first. Ginny squealed as she took a good look at Harry while Hermione nodded approvingly.

Harry raised one eyebrow before he turned to the mirror. Tight fitting slacks that were sort of fuzzy, they were in deep crimson colour. His top was like a vest and over the vest was coat that was the same material and colour as his pants and was lined with golden streaks. Overall, it fitted his Quidditch form very well.

Ron came out later and Hermione ran up to him and hugged her boyfriend, "You look fabulous Ron!"

Ron walked to the mirror, "Blimey!"

Ron had dark blue robes that fitted him marvelously.

"I totally agree with these two robes." Hermione smiled at Ron.

"These two outfits are definitely the one!" Ginny confirmed as she gave them a thumbs-up sign.

"Yes!" Ron held out both fist as he punched the air, "Nightmare over!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as they walked out of the store after purchasing the outfits, "Really Ron, you are so dramatic. Besides, it's still early and so me and Ginny still have time to look for our gowns."

Both girls laughed at the look of utter repulsion on the boys faces and as both their smiles dropped immediately.

"Nooo!"

Harry almost laughed out when Ron was on his knees, begging to go back. Glancing at Hermione and Ginny, Harry suddenly felt horrified for himself. He slumped onto the floor and refused to stand.

"Really now," Hermione scolded as she dragged Ron with her while Ginny tugged on Harry's arm and tried to drag him, "Is this how we get appreciated?"

Ron grumbled, "I rather study with Professor Snape than go through with this."

"Agreed." Harry seconded.

"And what do we have here?"

All four of them turned to face Draco and Blaise.

Harry bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground, _'Oh no! Why now… please not now. Don't have the strength to look at him…'_

"What's going on?" Blaise laughed, "Potter, Weasley, you look almost dead."

"These two do not appreciate the help given to them." Ginny frowned as she tugged harder on Harry's sleeve.

They all decided to be nice to each other since they were on the same side and all. Especially since Draco was Harry's date and Seamus was Blaise's.

For once Ron ignored Draco and Blaise, "Come on Hermione, Ginny, you girls can go shopping another time. Me and Harry," He glanced at Blaise, "we _are_ dying!"

Harry just sat on the floor waiting impatiently for it to swallow him up.

Draco look intently at Harry before he said, "What were you all doing?"

"We were shopping for their outfits for the dance." Hermione explained, "Honestly, these two have no patience what so ever."

In response to that, Harry and Ron just groaned. Harry finally got out of his daze and hope of the floor swallowing him up and leaned against the wall, slumped and look up to both girls, "Come on you two. We were in this shop for over," He counted, "1, 2, 3… 4 hours! And probably longer."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Give us a break. We've tried on so many outfits. My whole body is sore!"

Draco smirked, Harry really did seem dead, "Well it is for your own good. I wouldn't have trusted your taste." Draco smirk just widened as he saw Harry blush. _'He obviously hasn't forgotten about what happened in the library.'_

"Yes! See Harry! Malfoy agrees with us." Ginny said excitedly.

Ron (who was already on the floor) crawled over weakly to Harry and said, "Merlin give us strength."

Blaise and Draco chuckled.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny!" An Irish accent called out.

Seamus ran over to them not noticing Blaise or Draco, "Man, you two look terrible. Shopping with them that bad eh."

"Around 5 bloody hours in that store Seamus! I don't know any _male_ who can stand it." Ron exclaimed.

Seamus laughed, "Whoa, I know I won't be able to. But you see," Seamus still didn't notice Blaise and Draco, "I need to get an outfit too. But I don't know what to get so I was thinking since you both were here maybe you could help me pick out someth--"

"I'll help." Blaise offered smiling evilly.

"Some… some…" Seamus seemed stumped, "Blai--Zabini, since when were you here...?" Seamus sounded like he was asking himself.

"I'll help." Blaise repeated, "After all, you _are_ my date." He ended as his eyes narrowed and his smile widened.

Seamus stared, "Eh…" Taking a glance at Harry who nodded he said, "Right, I suppose... Harry, Ron, you two are coming right?"

Ron and Harry nodded at once. Before they both stood up and pushed Seamus towards the store.

"Whoa… slow down…" Seamus laughed as he was pushed into the store. Behind them Blaise and Draco walked slowly.

"Away, away from those mad women!" Ron cried out.

The girls just stood there before they could vaguely hear Ron exclaiming, "Seamus our lifesaver!"

Ginny turned to Hermione when the boys were out of their sight, "You know, wejust gotditched."

To be continued.

**When I actually go shopping with my mom and sis, i usually pretty much go insane cause i hate shopping XD weird for a girl but oh well... **

**Aaah, i need to ask you all people for some help. I'm writing this new fic, (though i may not continue on with it) but i'm not sure what pairings to use. It's going to be a Slytherin/Gryffindor thing. HPDM and RWHG is a... hundred percent MUST HAVE. But i'm not sure about the rest. Ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

"Freedom!" Ron exclaimed as he was out of the girls sights.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes while Harry and Seamus laughed.

Rongrinned widelybefore he turned to Seamus, "But really, do you have a date with Zabini to the dance?"

Blaise enjoyed the look that spread through Seamus's face. The Irish just nodded mutely and refused to speak.

"Really! So that makes two Gryffindors and two Slytherins going out? No wonder so many people keep saying that you, Harry, Zabini and Malfoy are together, probably very soon people would say all of you are shagging sens-- Mmmmph!" Ron choked.

Harry had panicked and took the piece of cloth (still scrunched up) and stuffed it into Ron's mouth.

Ron spat it out, "Why did you do that for Harry! You could just cover your hand over my mouth right."

"Remember the last time I did that Ron?" Harry asked while his nose wrinkled in disgust, "You licked my hand! And you were in Hermione's private room with her right before that!" Harry shook his head, "Merlin knows what you two were doing right before that! Where your tongue could have gone!"

Hermione was the one of the Head Girl so she had her own room that she was hardly alone in with.

Seamus covered his mouth, "Eeew! Nasty!"

Blaise chuckled while Draco had a disgusted look on his face. The IMAGE… will haunt him forever.

"You know what Ron? You were very tired right? How about you go back to Hogwarts first and I stay with Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure Harry? Alone with two Slytherins? I know they are your dates but…"

"I can feel your pain Ron, go on back to Hogwarts now. We'll do fine." Harry replied dramatically before he insistently pushed Ron out the door.

"I suppose… but if they hurt you do tell me Harry."

"Yes, yes." Harry ushered Ron out.

Harry turned around and sighed only to see a smirking Blaise, a satisfied looking Draco and a laughing Seamus. "What?" Harry asked, "He's very trusting of you two now."

"Trusting?" Blaise asked raising one eyebrow, "You sure about that Potter?"

"Yes, much better." Seamus agreed with his friend, "You should have seen him before all this."

"Yeah well, we didn't really feel much better to any Gryffindors anyway." Draco informed them while Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

Seamus rolled his eyes and laughed again, "Never mind all of you. Come on Harry," He pulled Harry around the store, "you're suppose to help me find something suitable."

Blaise stepped in front, "I think I'll help you instead. I am your date."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "So you said, twice. And both in such a… a tone."

"As your date it would be better for you to be in something that I like." Blaise smirked ignoring what Seamus said.

"Oh really Zabini?" Seamus asked raising one eyebrow.

"I'll be right here waiting!" Harry called out with a soft laugh as he watched Blaise pull Seamus's arm lightly so as to not hurt the boy to the classic black section.

Harry smiled slightly before he muttered to himself, "Call me crazy but I think Seamus is really safe with him."

"Rest assured." A voice said from behind Harry, he turned to face Draco, "I'm positive Blaise won't do anything to hurt Finnigan."

Harry stared at a Draco for a moment before he nodded. He was well aware of the blush making its way to his cheeks. Damn that day in the library!

Sighing, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a book.

"Sweet Salazar!" Draco exclaimed while his silver eyes widened, "Did you charm your pocket for space just to put a romance novel in it?"

Harry's blush deepened, "How did you know it a romance novel?"

"The title." Draco simply answered in a dry tone while his eyes were shimmering with mirth.

"'Romance on the broom' Ehehe..." Harry laughed nervously as he put on hand behind his head, "What can I do? I'm a sucker for this."

Draco looked intently at Harry, "Why?"

Harry crooked his head to the side, "Why? Well maybe cause…" He paused, "Maybe cause it's the only place where things like this happens you know."

"Things like?" Draco was definitely more interested in what Harry knew. He found Harry becoming unbearably cute.

Harry bit his bottom lip before he leaned against the wall for support, "Like all the romance and all I guess. Things like that never happen in real life."

"What kind of romantic things?" Draco pressed.

"Eh… like how fate always just brings two people together I suppose." Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I know I'm a sap."

"Yes many people seem to think so too." Draco chuckled, "What kind of romantic things would you like to happen?"

Harry laughed nervously while contemplating in his head why he was telling Malfoy all of this. "Oh I don't know really Malfoy."

"Hmm… you know Potter, since we are going to the dance together. I think informalities shouldn't be there. Just call me Draco."

Harry was stunned. Draco just offered him to call him by his first name. "D-Draco…" Harry seemed to have a hard time but the name just rolled off his tongue, "Well, then call me Harry."

"I sure will… _Harry_." Draco smirked.

Harry shuddered, why was it when Draco said his name it had to sound so... so seductive and everything?

There was silence after that. Harry had seem to forget that there was a book in his hands. After awhile, Draco broke the silence.

"You seem to find that Fantasy is better than Reality right?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, "Yeah…" his eyes narrowed in confusion. _'How did he know that?'_

He could have sworn he heard Draco mutter something like, "I'm going to prove you wrong."

----------

"So Seamus," Harry asked, "how was your time with Zabini?"

Seamus laughed a bit, "Blaise was a gentlemen. Shocking I know but one nonetheless…"

"I told you he liked you. Blaise now eh?" Harry laughed as Seamus blushed, "You wouldn't have a problem at the ball." Harry smiled, "You both really make a wonderful couple."

"You really think so Harry?" Seamus asked, "I think you and Malfoy would shock everyone. But I can see the connection Harry, you and him make a lovely couple." Seamus grinned at his friend, "And a hot couple too."

Harry blushed while a bashful smile was plastered on face.

----------

That night, Harry was busy reading his novel. Ahh… the sweetness. The book 'Romance on the Broom' ended absolutely brilliantly. The back of the book, on the last page, was a picture of the couple on a broom and kissing.

Harry rolled on his bed a dreamy smile on his face, his eyes closed. Oh why can't life be as romantic as this?

But slowly Harry thoughts came to a man with whitish blond hair and grayish-silver eyes. Mal... Draco was acting weird. First, asking Harry to the dance then asking him about romance. What was going on?

If Harry didn't know better, he would have said Draco liked him. Harry snapped his eyes opened. _'Like me! Where did that thought come from?'_

His subconscious argued, 'It's true isn't it? All his symptoms show he does indeed like you. He's just sort of straight-forward and yet hiding his feelings. But we'd have to watch him for awhile. Just to make sure we are right.'

Harry shrugged, that sounded fair. Besides, his heart was pounding rapidly at the thought that maybe Draco Malfoy would like him. _'Is it possible? He would like someone like me? He has ninety percent of the girls in Hogwarts chasing him.'_

'He asked you to call him Draco didn't he? How many people get _that_ opportunity?'

"Yeah but..." Harry muttered softly to himself. Oh well, he better wait and see.

To be continued.

**Button X3 Me loves BUTTON 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

Monday.

"Potter!"

Harry cringed as he walked into the classroom, late. "Sorry Professor," He mumbled. "but I-"

"Excuses Potter, excuses." Snape waved his hand dismissively, "That's 20 points from Gryffindor for being late."

Ron shot Harry a sympathetic look before he shot a glare at Snape, Hermione frowned in disapproval while the rest of the Gryffindors groaned softly.

Harry did his best not to glare at Snape before he walked over to Ron and Hermione. However, before he could sit down Snape sneered, "Potter just stay where you are while I tell all of you about our new project."

Harry sighed before he just stood still while the rest of the class turned their attention from Harry to Snape.

"You will work in _pairs._" Snape glared at all of them as his eyes ran through the class, "And I will choose."

Groans were heard throughout the classroom but Snape ignored them as a piece of paper appeared on his hands. Looks like Snape used the whole weekends to plan the worst of the worst pairings for them…

He sneered again at them before he huffily said, "Parkinson, Granger. You are group 1." He pointed to the table in front.

Hermione closed her eyes breathing in deeply before she took her things and made her way there while Pansy glared at Snape and Hermione.

"Nott, Thomas. You are group 2."

Both boys reluctantly made their way to the second table Snape pointed at.

"Now, I refuse to waste time on this." He frowned at them, "I'm sure you all can see the pattern unless you are as stupid as I predict you are."

The class nodded numbly so Snape continued, "Weasley and Crabbe, Bulstrode and Brown, Longbottom and Goyle." He looked up to see the students get to their seats, "Hurry up you bumbling fools." He hissed before he continued reading from his paper, "Finnigan, you are with Zabini." He turned to Draco, "And you Malfoy, you are with Potter. Hopefully, you can save Potter from his own skills."

Harry blinked before he glared at Snape then slowly made his way to table 7 while Snape continued pairing up the remaining students. He sat on the seat to the left while Draco took the seat on the right. "Hello Harry." He greeted coolly.

"Mal- Draco." Harry greeted politely back.

Draco smirked, "Still not used to it now are you Harry?"

"Things like this takes time Draco. I've been calling you Malfoy since our first year." Harry had an urge to stick out his tongue but he held back.

The slightly taller boy shrugged before they turned their attention back to Snape.

"Anyone who has any problems with their partner," he said smoothly, "can come see me after class." That probably meant no one could come see him even if he left that option available.

"You have two weeks to complete this project in which you have to study, examine and make a potion of your choice." His eyes raked over the class of what he called, 'unworthy students'. "The simpler the potion, the less marks and this would be contributing to your N.E.W.T.S."

Harry saw Hermione immediately perk up.

"You have the rest of the period to discuss with your partner." And with that said, Snape walked to his desk and slammed down on it.

Draco turned to Harry, "Looks like we'll be seeing each other rather often now won't we?"

Harry blushed lightly before he looked down onto the floor while inwardly cursing himself for acting like a love-struck Hufflepuff before answering, "Seems like it."

----------

Tuesday.

Harry staggered around the library trying to carry all the books he was holding. He was having a rather hard time bringing them over to his usual table with Hermione and Ron. He had around 10 huge books in his hand, all piled up on top of one another. The seeker had a hard time trying to balance and find his way back to his friends as his view was blocked by books.

It was too bad the place with all the romance novels were too far back so no one could help him with…

"Need a hand?"

Harry tried to turn around but that only resulted in a few books dropping out of the pile.

Draco easily caught them with utmost grace before he took most of the books on Harry's hands and left the Gryffindor with 3 to 4 books to carry.

Harry grinned at him with gratitude with his cheeks tingled at being treated like a fair damsel. He may have wanted someone to show him some chivalry but he didn't need a knight in shining armour. Right? He had always thought_ he _was the knight in shining armour for the whole wizarding world.

Draco put down the books on the table before he bided Harry farewell and walked off with Hermione and Ron looking at him in shock.

----------

Wednesday

Harry was casually walking towards his next class. He was rather early in fact. No one would be in the classroom this early.

Arriving at the door, before he pushed it open, a slim pale hand reached out before him and pushed it open.

Harry gaped at the blond behind him in surprise.

"After you." Draco smirked at the green-eyed boy.

Grudgingly, Harry walked in before Draco walked in behind him and slammed the door behind them.

----------

Thursday

During breakfast, Harry heard that there was a wager going on but he had never figured out what it was about. When the mail arrived, Harry got a huge bouquet of shimmering silver exotic looking flowers and a box of expensive chocolates. A note was attached to the flowers.

Harry picked up the note,

_Chivalry still dead?_

_Signed, Your Secret Admirer._

Harry's eyes were as big as saucers as he looked up from the parchment. His eyes quickly scanned the Slytherin table and landed on Draco Malfoy who kept eye contact with Harry with a smirk on his face as Harry eyed him suspiciously. As answer to his question about the gift, then Slytherin raised hisglobe to Harry.

The Gryffindor seeker sputtered for a moment before he broke eye contact with Draco. _'He calls himself a secret admirer and tells me who he is!'_ Harry screamed in his mind.

"Ooo," Dean teased, "Harry's getting wooed."

"Oh shuttup."

----------

Friday

"Draco!"

The blond turned to face the raven-haired who called him. "Yes _Harry_?" He asked smoothly.

The girls walking along the same corridors giggled and some pointed to both boys while whispering things into each others ears.

"Eh," Harry took a glance at the giggling girls before he turned back to Draco, "I was wondering when we should continue with our potions project and all."

Harry slowly walked forward before Draco slowly stepping in line with him. "How about tomorrow? Since it's Saturday."

Harry smiled lightly at Draco and nodded in agreement before quickening his pace.

"Trying to walk away from your fans eh Harry?" Draco teased.

Harry mock glared at him, "Please Draco, but really, I just don't like them staring and staring and giggling."

Draco looked at him in shock, "I thought?"

A sigh, "I'm the boy-who-lived and I have billions of fans and I'm the savior of the wizarding world. But I used to live in a cupboard and I never knew my parents were wizards until I was eleven." Harry shot Draco a look when Draco seemed like he was going to interrupt, "I never had real friends until then either." a shrug. "So I can say I might never get used to the attention."

Draco did his best to soak up this new piece of information before he gulped audibly. "I see…" He tried his best to come out with something to say. "Looks like we have a lot to learn about each other Harry."

The other boy grinned at the blind and Draco couldn't imagine Harry getting any much adorable.

To be continued.

**Sorry to those who thought it would be a whole long, long few chapters about how Draco would woo Harry and all. But I'm rater lazy and I was losing inspiration for this fic…**

**I need reviews if not, the next chapter will be about Harry getting hooked up with Hagrid and then creating mini monsters. Wahaha, okay just kidding. I'll kill myself before I write a fic like that. XD**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

The last few days were shocking for Harry. Why? Because Draco treated him so differently. Almost romantic-like. He hasn't been fighting with him and everything. Okay fine, so they did fight a bit here and there. It was weird really, instead of their usual fighting, it was more of like teasing and flirting.

People have been noticing of course and Harry heard that there was even some kind of bet going on. He heard it last Thursday during breakfast but didn't think much about it. But now, he heard it was something like how long he and Draco would get together or would Seamus and Blaise beat them to it first. Or how long it would take for them to get together.

Yes, Blaise has been acting kindly towards the Irish boy too. As usual, many people noticed it as well. Not many Gryffindors were actually happy with the whole thing as Blaise and Draco were from Slytherin but they finally got used to it after awhile.

Harry sighed and put his book down onto his bed then lied on his bed and put two arms around at the back of his head and closed his eyes.

However, being Gryffindors, they soon decided what their friends would want and need, they would support them all the way. The Slytherins were shockingly calm when they found out that Harry was going with Draco and Seamus was going with Blaise. It seemed that they had their own little bet going on there.

Since the wager snowballed all the way to Ravenclaw before heading to Hufflepuff before landing at Gryffindor. Ginny seemed very enthusiastic about the whole deal. She actually placed 10 Galleons on him and Draco getting together after the ball. She made the bet against Dean.

Harry laughed slightly as he remembered Ron telling, or yelling in this case, something like, "Ten Galleons Harry! TEN GALLEONS! What, does she think galleons could be duplicated with a charm?"

From Ron, that's where he found out that there were wagers going on about him and the rest of them. Surprisingly, it seems like Hermione had bet around the same amount as Ginny and that Pansy bet around 5 or 6 galleons. And all of them were on Draco and Harry getting together at the end of the ball or during the ball.

What he could not stand, however, Draco seemed fine with it. He ignored everything that was going on just below his nose, pretending nothing was happing while Harry was getting all flustered and panicky. It just wasn't fair.

And since Harry was allowed to call Draco, Draco and vice versa, every time he called Draco, all the girls around him would start giggling and would stare at him and Draco. Harry would only shake his head sadly and tell his companion, "I never knew what their problem was."

During the first week, Snape had paired Harry with Draco in potions. That was something he had always done hoping it disturb Harry terribly. Impious teacher! _'He's just out to get me! I swear…'_ But Draco was most helpful and patient during potions as he tried to help Harry. Harry never knew he could be so… chivalrous? Was that the word?

It seemed that if Draco was around, he'd help Harry open doors and everything. And this, freaked the hell out of Harry.

However, because of the potions project Snape gave them, he and Draco grew closer and Harry did notice that Draco seemed to scoot closer to him now and then. Surprising himself, he didn't mind the whole fact. He knew he was gay and he knew that he liked Draco. But still, that doesn't mean Draco likes him back. Right?

Harry then imagined how it was like if he and Draco were like the romantic couples in his books and would tell each other almost every day that they loved one another and…

Harry shook his head vigorously before he sat up. He shouldn't be thinking things like that! It might not happen. But… it wasn't his fault he fell for Draco. The boy clenched his fist and did the only thing a teenage would do, he glared at the romance novel lying helplessly on his bed like it was its fault.

He sighed before he buried his head in his hand, "This is so screwed."

----------

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls ignoring all the stares given to him. Around him he could hear the murmurs of the many girls.

"That's him! That's Draco Malfoy!"

"Goodness he's so hot!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter girl. Isn't it obvious he's gay?"

"He's wooing Harry Potter right?"

"Uh huh, I heard they were call each other by their first name!"

"Ahhh, they were rivals right? It just makes it so much sweeter!"

"I placed 4 galleons on them in the wagers going around."

"I placed 35 Sickles and 22 Knuts on them getting together during the ball!"

"Harry, I bet he still doesn't know what the hell is going on."

"He's so oblivious."

"That just makes him yummier!"

"Them being a pair would be a very nice sight."

"I couldn't agree more. A steaming hot couple."

Draco walked into his room and closed the door. Ah yes, the life of being sexy and hot. It was just a few days away from the ball. Around 5 or 6 days… Many things have happened during the week, he got paired up with Harry in Potions. How… predictable of his Godfather. Snape always wanted to make Harry's like a living hell.

Which reminds him, he was suppose to go to the library with Harry and go do some researching on some potions. Part of their project. The rumors said that he was treating Harry better and better. Well, he couldn't help it. Everything he looked at Harry, the Gryffindor seeker seemed to get cuter and cuter.

'_What Severus would do if he found out that I actually LIKE being paired with Harry.'_ Draco chuckled, oh yes, the fun of it all. And the fun of getting much closer to the boy. He found Harry unbelievably blur in potions. It was a good thing being a Malfoy taught Draco to be at least patient. Though it was fun to see the boy try to crack his head over what to do in potions. "I'm not surprised if he actually fails." Draco said softly to himself.

Of course, he won't fail. As long as Draco was his partner he won't anyway. Draco seemed to notice the things the Gryffindor would do when he was blur or didn't know what to do. He would adorably chew on the end of his quill before spitting out the feathers or he would adorably tilt his head to one and while his eyes narrowed trying to understand or he would adorably chew on his bottom lip.

Fine! So he does a lot of adorable things and Draco noticed. So what! _'I'm sure many people notice those things too. I can't be the only one.'_ Draco frowned, he wasn't obsessed! It's all the Gryffindors fault for being so damn cute, and hot… and yummy.

Hmm… it seemed about time to go to the library. Draco stood up from his bed and took his necessary items and proceeded to the library only to find Harry sitting at their usual table (they had their usual table!) and he was looking through some book.

Draco laughed softly, _'I'll be darned if it was a romance novel.'_ He took his place opposite Harry and was shocked that the boy didn't notice him. Hmm… it WAS a romance novel. This one read, "Vampire Love." Draco rolled his eyes before an idea crept into his head.

A smirk placed on his face, he silently crept behind Harry and leaned down to his ear, "Hello Harry."

His reaction was most satisfying. "Gah!" Harry jumped almost a foot into the air. He spun around while holding a hand to his chest. "You scared the hell out of me Malfoy!"

Draco's smirk grew.

"Do you know that I was reading a vampire love story! Having something like that creep up to me is most… startling." Harry's face was flustered as he tried desperately to breathe.

Draco laughed, "Unable to resist."

Harry glared at him for a while before he shrugged, "Fine, fine, come on now, let's do this stupid project." He sat back down and patted the chair next to him, "Come on now." He turned to the books on the table, "I found some books on our potion that I think would be most helpful in our research."

Draco pulled the chair out and scooted nearer to Harry who opened the huge book. He and Harry were very close but Harry didn't seem to notice, yet. His huge green eyes were busy skimming through pages of the book. "Say Draco…"

"Yes?"

Green eyes blinked, the voice sounded like he was so close. His eyes still on the book before he turned to face Draco. They were face to face and their faces were inches apart. Harry could feel his heartbeat accelerate and he could feel Draco's hot breath on his skin.

For the second time that day, "Gah!" Harry almost fell out of the chair.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked almost sweetly.

Harry blinked fast before he stuttered out and turned to face the book again, "N-Nothing, nothing at all. You just shocked me that's all."

Harry tried to process what just happened over and over again in his head. Nothing seemed to make sense. Dammit! He knew Mal… Draco was smirking at his displeasure. _'Insufferable git!'_ Harry cursed inside his head.

Draco Malfoy enjoyed making Harry all hot, bothered and flustered and Harry knew this as a fact, and hated it and himself for reacting which was obviously the thing Draco wanted him to do.

To be continued.

**Lalala, please review and give me SUPPORT! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AU**: I'm sorry people, I'm skipping one whole week cause a number of people are telling me to 'Go to the dance part!' XD And well, I'm just plain lazy to write a chapter of Harry getting wooed. Sorry to all you readers!

**Important Note**: Lent was yesterday and I promised to myself not to use the computer other than to update. So you won't see my online from now on until the end of Lent (and the march hols). I'll continue this story every Thursday of course. But that's it. For any information, I'll probably post in my livejournal.

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

Harry rolled around in bed. Everything was just becoming too weird! Tomorrow was the day of the dance! Where did the days go! And now he couldn't sleep. Brilliant, how simply bloody brilliant. He was definitely a gone case. During the week, as the dance drew nearer, he was all nervous to speak to Draco. It just became worse when he knew Draco's eyes were on him.

Almost like his silver eyes burned into him. Held Harry in a almost possessive gaze. It made shivers run up his spine. He'd admit that he liked the feeling, but still! This is Malfoy we're talking about, Malfoy! Death Eaters son! Voldemort's side and everything! Okay fine, he was making excuses. He already got over this long ago. Besides, Draco denied the mark and become in one of the lists of to-kill along with Harry.

Well… not that Voldemort could kill anyway. He was already dead. And Draco stood at his side during the battle. Even though at that time they weren't exactly friends, he was still there anyway. So far, Draco has been anything but bad to Harry. In fact, he was kind of sweet to him.

'_It's no use thinking about it…' _Harry sighed, _'There's no way he'd like me…'_

His subconscious argued back, 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Part of you too believes that he likes you. Please, remember what he did for the past two weeks? You're just damn stubborn.'

'_I'm really going insane, I'm arguing with myself…'_ Harry tossed around in bed again, _'I'll sleep now and maybe it'll be clearer tomorrow.'_

----------

The dance came faster than expected. Before Harry knew it, he was already getting dressed. He pull the crimson, slightly fuzzy slacks on. Man, it was snug and tight. He got his vest and put over it his robes. Buttoning it up he laughed into the mirror. Overall, it fitted him very nicely.

The mirror whistled in appreciation, "Not bad! Much better than last time."

Harry laughed slightly while a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He blushed further when the mirror commented, "That's right little one, leave the blush there, makes you look much cuter."

Harry stared at the mirror before he tried to pat his hair down. It was always messy and Harry never really bothered to comb it. Harry 'Ugggh-ed' in frustration when his hair refused to lie flat. "I won't even try if I were you dear." The mirror told him.

Ron and Hermione had gone down first because Harry was running a little late. He told them not to bother about him and to go and have fun first and that he'll join them later on. Ron and Hermione looked like such a wonderful couple as they stood next to each other, their arms linked. Ron was wearing what he had bought at the store while Hermione had on a midnight blue strapless gown, her hair was in a elegant bun.

"Harry, Harry!" Seamus burst through the dormitory doors, "Come out! You'll never believe this." Seamus was wearing what Blaise told him to buy. Which was a dark brown robe.

Harry turned, "Believe what Seamus? I thought you just left? Why are you still here?"

"You won't believe it Harry! You're changed right?" Seeing Harry nod his head slowly, Seamus pulled Harry out of the door, "Come on Harry. I don't want to be alone in this. Don't want to be alone in this…" Seamus tried to think of the word, "embarrassment."

"What?" Harry was getting more and more confused.

The fat lady's portrait opened and Harry gaped. Right outside, stood Draco and Blaise. Blaise was dressed in a dark purple robe. Harry's breath hitched when his eyes traveled over to Draco's. Draco's outfit was rather similar to Harry's. Although the boy was in Slytherin colours. Dark green fuzzy looking slacks that fitting his ass showing the perfect curve, inside his robe was a vest while his robe was the same colour as his slacks with silver linings.

Harry stood there gaping for a minute before he felt Draco's eyes swept past him. Eyeing him up and down, for a moment he saw some emotions cross the Slytherin's eye. Harry shook himself out of his daze, "H-How," Harry inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. "How did you two know where the Gryffindor room is?"

Draco smirked, "We have our sources now don't we Blaise?"

The dark-haired teen crossed his arms, "We sure do."

Harry and Seamus looked at each other, unsure of what to do before they huddled together a little and took a step out of the common room, the fat lady slammed back shut.

"Ehh…" Seamus didn't know what to say.

Blaise smiled as he took Seamus's arm and pull him lightly down the stairs.

Harry blinked as his friend was gone, leaving him alone with Draco. Harry bit his bottom lip, his usual habit when he was nervous. He still could feel Draco's eyes on him.

Draco smiled lightly as he felt the other teens nervousness before he held out one hand to Harry, who jumped "Shall we proceed then?"

Harry blushed, before he accepted Draco's hand. To his great shock and pleasure, Draco bent down and kissed his hand before linking their arms together while Draco lead the way to the great hall.

'_Someone pinch me…'_ Harry thought dreamily. Draco was acting like such a gentlemen. Not like the usual prick he used to. Well, since he was on their side he hasn't been acting much like one anyway. In fact, in most of his romance books had the guy pick up the girl from her house and he would take her hand and lead her all the way to the date…

Harry's brain jolted to a stop, wait. That means that he was like the girl if he and Draco were ever in a relation? Merlin! He never thought that far. He never thought himself as submissive or dominant. He was just… Harry. Never imagined something like this would happen. Not even in his wildest imagination. It was almost like a scene in his romance novels.

Goodness! His arm was tingling with sensation as it was linked with Draco's. Feels good…

Good Godric! -What's with all his exclaiming…?- They already were at the entrance of the grand hall. Harry breathed, the hall was done up amazingly. They was sparkles of crystals everywhere, giving the whole hall a glow. Couples were already dancing on the dance floor.

Harry felt Draco pull him inside. Almost at once, the whole hall was silent as they took a look at them. Harry knew he was always getting stared at because of his scar, but he never really got used to getting so much attention. Harry could see Dumbledore nodded his head in approval while McGonagall smiled faintly. Hagrid heard the rumors that spread around so he just gave Harry a thumb-up while Snape looked, well slightly stunned but like he had expected it.

He noticed some of the girls sigh dreamily while the boys rolled their eyes however, amusement in their eyes.

Draco was unlike Harry, used to stares, ignored all of them. He bent down and whispered to Harry, "Would you like to dance?"

Harry flushed faintly as he nodded his head, unable to talk. Draco lead Harry to the dance floor and took the position of the guy as one arm slithered around Harry's waist. Harry knew how to dance now, after what happened at the Yule Ball, Hermione had insisted on teaching him. He refused of course, but she told him it was just incase another function like that happened again.

Soon, everyone forgot about Harry and Draco and continued to do whatever they were doing before. The closeness between both boys was too much. Harry couldn't contain it, slowly he rested his head against Draco's chest. The blond seemed to stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "You know, you look gorgeous tonight."

Harry shuddered and barely contain a moan as Draco's hot breath grazed over his ear. His ear was a very sensitive part of him. As reply to Draco's comment, Harry looked up at the taller boy and smiled sheepishly.

Both eyes met, emerald green stared right into silver grey eyes. Harry knew he was getting weak just staring but he also knew he was getting lost in those eyes. He could see all the emotions passing through them. Possessiveness, adoration, hunger, lust… Harry held his breath, and love.

Harry broke eye contact with Draco and leaned his head back on the boys chest. He saw too much in the Slytherins eyes. How could he be so stupid? How could he have not seen it sooner? Was he that oblivious? How many clues might Draco have dropped that he never realised. He heard from Dumbledore that Draco didn't want the mark because he didn't want to be some kind of slave… But Dumbledore had this twinkling in his eye like he knew something… but doesn't he always?

But is that really the reason? Was it something else?

Harry couldn't believe that he actually suspected that Draco may be horrible to him. To suspect that he might be a spy and to suspect that he might turn against him. Just one look into those eyes told him everything he needed to know. Harry never realised how vulnerable Draco had been. Okay, this was it! Harry needed to ask and talk to Draco privately.

"D-Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco's, Harry didn't notice, was currently buried in Harry's messy hair. Inhaling the scent as Harry shivered. "Yes Harry?"

"W-We need… to talk. Privately." Harry almost groaned. Git that Draco is! Making him all… lusty and everything.

Draco kissed Harry on his head, "Okay then. Let's go to the Astronomy Tower, no one will be that during the dance."

Harry's eyes shuttered close at the kiss and nodded and allow Draco to take his hand and bring him to the tower.

To be continued.

**Extra long chappie... AaahhH! It's going to be over so soon! Sorry if Harry was sooo… submissive? When I read it through I found it really… submissive. Egh. No boy could ever be so romantic. Right? Bah… XP **

**Push the button! And make me feel HAPPY. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ahh! This is the second last chappie! Or third if I write a sequel or something… Your reviews ROCKED my life! So continue supporting me! –cheers-

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

Harry observed the sky once they were up alone at the tower. The dark blue night sky was looking brilliant. There was probably over a billion of stars and Harry couldn't help but imagine his romance novels where the guy and girl or girl and girl or guy and guy would be alone under the bright night sky. And would kiss and confessed their love for each other. Now this, was one of Harry's greatest fantasies. However, right now, Harry didn't know what to say and he didn't know how to react to anything so he kept mum.

"So," Draco started, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Draco turned to face the seeker. Right now, they were standing at the astronomy tower. It looked so much more spacious without all the telescopes around.

Draco observed Harry as the boy put both hands on the railings before resting his head on them. He looked unsure of himself and Draco knew he was definitely debating inside himself whether he should ask Draco something...

"You do know Harry," Draco took a deep breath, "You can ask me anything."

Emerald eyes blinked before they rested on his form, "I know Draco, but this is going to be hard. This could change our relation forever. It will either be better or worse…" Harry had said the last two sentences out softly but Draco heard. _'Why am I so straightforward?' _Harry questioned himself in his head.

Immediately, the blond understood what question Harry wanted to ask. Just now, during the dance. When they had looked so intently at each others eyes. He could see emotions swirling around in those gorgeous limpid pools of molten emeralds. If there was such a thing as molten emeralds that is, anyhow, there were many emotions swirling about. The one that stood out the most was, love.

From that moment, Draco knew he could ease up. Eyes _don't _lie. Harry was so easy to open up to. He was the one Draco needed.

Making up his mind, Draco said in a whisper, "I can assure you Harry, nothing could change our relation." Draco immediately changed his form of sentence when he saw Harry sadden, "I mean, our relation would never get worse."

Draco smiled a smile, a real genuine smile while Harry looked absolutely astounded, "What... do you mean Draco?"

The blond stood a step closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Both locked their eyes together. "I mean," Draco said slowly, "I… really like you Harry."

The golden boy grinned shyly at the Slytherin sex god while he licked his lips, "I really like you too… Draco."

Harry then rested his head on Draco's chest, just like during the dance. Draco bit his lip as he knew Harry was slightly saddened before he put two hands on Harry's shoulder and pulled his away so he could look at him.

"Screw like." Draco growled, "I love you."

Harry's eyes teared up a bit, his mind swirling around with thoughts. Did Draco say love? Or was it his imagination? Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. Or his mind… Deciding to confirm, he asked hesitantly while silently begging it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him, "C-Come again?"

Draco smirked wickedly, "I said I wanted to shag you."

Emerald eyes immediately widened while Harry's face changed colour, "What!" this wasn't what he had expected. _'Maybe Draco's more straightforward than me.'_

The Slytherin chuckled softly, "First, I said I love you." he told Harry slowly so it would sink in, "And second I said," he gripped Harry's chin and bent down to whisper. "I wanted to shag you."

"I-I love you too." Harry confessed in all honestly before he paused about the shagging part. However that was enough for Draco.

The Slytherin seeker grinned victoriously, before he plucked off Harry's glasses and placed them on the railings. Draco's heart skipped a beat as Harry's green eyes looked at him in confusion. Merlin, his eyes were so beautiful. Pulling him closer, he could feel the Gryffindors hot breath on his face. Harry closed his eyes lightly and it wasn't before long before warm, soft moist lips met his own.

The kiss tasted sweet to both boys. It wasn't hot and passionate, yet. It would built up later. Right now, two of them were satisfied with a sweet and loving kiss shared among both of them.

Harry tasted like Haven to Draco. He tasted like strawberries and cream… hmm… Kinky! What a taste. Damn, this wasn't the time to get hard. This was time to be spent with his new lover. It isn't right to just jump into hot sex. Even though Draco wouldn't mind it at all. No matter, he'd wait for Harry. Hell, he'd wait until the day he dies if he has to.

While Harry on the other hand was in pure bliss. Draco tasted of rich chocolate mixed with a ting of vanilla. Mmm… he could get used to this. Right after this, if Draco threw Harry away, he was sure he'd definitely come back. But Draco won't throw Harry away. Right? Okay, now wasn't the time to think of such things. Right now, was to enjoy.

Slowly, air became an issue so they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Wow." Harry touched his lips, they were all tingly, red and swollen. "Just, wow." Harry hid his head in Draco's shoulder with a blushed.

Harry could have sworn he could almost see Draco smirking. Draco on the other hand, just tried to pull Harry closer to him.

"I like your smile..." Harry admitted shyly after a minute of silence.

Draco smiled again "And I like your eyes."

"Hermione thinks I should wear contacts instead." Harry snuggled against Draco.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead, "She's right you know, but I don't agree with her."

Harry crooked his head to one side, "You are contradicting yourself you know? But why anyway?"

"You look really adorable when you do that," Draco teased as his lovers face flushed before he Looked into the night sky and saying, "Because… I don't want anyone else knowing how you look without your glasses."

"But people like Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville. Those in my dormitory. They all have seen me without my glasses Draco." Harry protested pouting.

"I meant other people. All of them don't look at you in _that_ way pouting Potter." Draco said in all seriousness, but chuckling softly at the nickname, "I don't want other people looking at you in that way…" The Slytherin admitted softly as he run his hand through Harry's untidy hair.

"I always thought you were the jealous and possessive type." Harry teased his NOW boyfriend while poking him in the ribs.

Draco glared mockingly at Harry, "I'm not the jealous-come-possessive type." He disagree, "I'm simply protective over what's important and what _belongs _to me."

Harry stared at him, "Not possessive he says," He pretended to wipe away false tears, "But its so sweet that you really care about me."

Draco's arms tightened around Harry, "Sod off Harry."

"You just tightened your arms around me and you tell me to sod off?" Harry raised one eyebrow, "New habit of contradicting yourself Malfoy?"

"Oh shuttup Potter."

There was a sly glint in Harry's eye, "Make me."

And that's exactly what he did.

----------

To be continued.

Almost doneeee! WooHoo! Support me, support me! –does a dance- Oh, and sorry if this chappie seemed rather short... ehehehe... 

**Review or I'll NEVER finish it! Wahahaha… okay ignore me…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, all my reviewers! I love you all so much for all the support you gave me especially those who reviewed for like, every chapter! Love you all to pieces! Hope you all enjoyed every chapter of Chivalry is Dead. I couldn't update yesterday cause of the site problem..**

**Chivalry is Dead**

By: Hiki-chan

That night, Draco smiled while lying in his bed. Tonight's events kept running through his head. He couldn't stop grinning and now Harry was all his and his alone. No one could take him. He'd kill the person anyway. No one steals Harry, especially from a Malfoy.

Harry looked so delicious during the dance. Their closeness made him feel so, hot. When he and Harry gazed into each others eyes, Draco had let all his emotions run free so Harry could see how he was making him feel. Obviously that worked since Harry wanted to talk to him right after that.

But right before that, he was taking in breaths of Harry's hair scent. Mangos and peaches. The delightful intoxicating smell went to his lungs before going down all the way to his groin. Okay, enough about that. Thought about this before…

And that led to… yeah. A total great make-out session under the stars at the astronomy tower once he and Harry had confessed to each other how they felt.

After he had 'shut' Harry up, the boy when on to confess that it was one of his greatest fantasies coming true about kissing his true love under the bright night sky and that he had given Harry such pleasure. Draco felt touched, really he did. He was Harry's first and vice versa.

But now Draco was thinking. If Harry had read so many romance novels, he wondered if any of them were… R rated.

A snigger.

Wondering whether Harry has any fantasies that go above the rating of pg-13. Draco relaxed in his bed, oh well, when it comes to that time, they will cross that bridge when they come to it.

Harry was such a sap. But Draco preferred it that way. This way, when they did have any sexual erm, escapade. Well, when they did have it. It was obvious who was dominant. Malfoy's do not do submissive. That is, unless the Malfoy was a girl, like his mother! Okay, out of point. Back to Harry! His breathtaking green luscious eyes his I-look-like-I-have-been-shagging hair, his beautiful tanned muscular… 

Bugger, why did it always come down to sex when he thought of Harry! Oh well, slow and steady now… Malfoy's _do_ need to be _satisfied_.

One would think that he only wanted Harry to have sex. Ceh, shows how much they know. Draco Malfoy was madly in love with the Gryffindor golden boy. Make no mistake about that. So everyone hands off, Harry's his now.

Contented with those thoughts, Draco slowly drifted into dreamland.

----------

"Harrrrrrrry!"

Harry groggily woke up, "Whassit?" He reached for his glasses and clumsily put them on.

"Gah! Ginny! What are you doing here? This is the _boys _dormitory!" Harry reached for his covers.

"It's all right Harry. It's just PJs." The red-head grinned widely at Harry while leaning on his bed pillar, "And it's all thanks to you Harry!"

Harry blinked stupidly at Ginny for a moment, "Huh?"

"It's thanks to you that I made an EXTRA 10 Galleons!" She rattled.

"What?" Harry seemed blur before coming to a conclusion, "Oh yeah… the bet."

Dean stepped next to her, "Did you really become an item yesterday with Malfoy? Right during the dance?"

Harry scratched his head in confusion before the nights events ran through his head. He grinned suddenly, oh yeah! He and Draco _were_ an item! "Yeah Dean. I did get together with him last night."

"Yes!" The girl cheered before stretching out her hands, palms out, "10 Galleons please Deanie!"

"Aww man. 10 Galleons gone." Dean muttered and reached for his wallet before he glared darkly at her, "And don't call me that."

"Thank you Deanie." Ginny giggled as she jingled in the money in her hand, "Now, was there great SHAGGING?" Ginny ask excitedly.

"Ginny!" Ron scolded, "I can't believe you said that. Now go back to your own dorm."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother, "You're one to talk brother. I know for a fact that you and Hermione have been shagging all over school." She said as a matter-of-fact tone, "The girls dorm, the room of requirement, empty classrooms and--h-hey! Quit shoving."

Ron pushed his sister out, "Go, go, go! Shoo! Get out."

Ron turned back and saw all the guys grinning at him, "Eh..." He turned red in the face, "Don't kids say the weirdest things?"

Harry laughed at his best friend while the rest of them grinned wickedly.

Harry stopped first before he said to Seamus, "How was your night Seamus? Did Blaise make a move on you?"

Seamus reddened, "Yeah, he did."

Dean shook his head, "Sheesh! Some Gryffindors you two are. Didn't have guts to go and do something first. The Slytherins aren't suppose to be the brave ones! Why did they have to be the ones who asked you to the dance and to make the first move?" He coughed, "So I suppose that means that both of you would be the submissive."

"Dean!" Both flustered boys along with a bewildered Ron yelled while Neville just laughed.

Harry smiled to himself, look's like Draco really proved him wrong. Looks like maybe reality would be better than fantasy. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he decided to go for a walk once he was done.

He stole a glance at the clock. 7.30am. Why did they wake him up so early? Oh well, it's a perfect time to take a long stroll around the lake.

---------

"Pansy PARKINSON, stop that insanely loud shrieking this bloody instant before I DO something about it!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend as she continued to gush on ignoring his threat.

"You and Potter! How adorably cute! The most adorable thing I have ever seen! And now I have extra galleons for me!"

What made it worse was when Millicent decided to join in with the ranting.

"And Blaise and Finnigan are together right? Interesting. I feel this will be a very interesting year and,"

Draco had enough, he wanted out and away from these two insane girls. He shot the two girls a sneer before he left the Slytherin common room.

Maybe a long stroll near the lake would be nice and strangely soothing.

---------

Harry grinned as he sat down near the edge of the lake. He was very sure the giant squid was far in the middle of the lake.

Last night events kept playing his head. _'Stop grinning damn it!' _Harry told himself but couldn't stop himself.

A drawling voice sounded behind him, "Happy much?"

Harry bit his lip and blushed lightly recognizing the voice at once before he scooted over to make room for Draco.

They had discussed to meet at the lake once they woke up to get away from their insane friends. They had guessed something like that would have happened and Merlin were they right…

"So how was your click of friends?" Harry questioned nervously fidgeting when Draco sat very near him.

"Very enthusiastic." Draco replied plainly before draping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling the Gryffindor close to him.

Harry stiffen for a second before relaxing against Draco, "Mine were probably worse."

They spent the next few minutes discussing about their friends reactions and laughing about them.

Very soon the talking and laughter changed to a major make-out session. With Harry leaning against the oak tree with Draco leaning on Harry.

Soon after breaking apart, Draco rested his forehead on Harry's before whispering, "I think it's time for us to go for breakfast."

Harry smiled cheekily at the blond, "Ready to face the whole school?"

"Very much so." Draco smirked, getting up and holding an arm out. "I need to make sure they all know that you're mine."

Harry grinned at Draco before accepting the hand, "I bet many will be asking me when we got together and many will be counting the galleons they earned."

Draco laughed before he suggested, "Maybe we should fake and see how many hearts we can break?"

"Give me a break you." Harry smacked Draco on his shoulder lightly.

The End

**Finally, the END! I feel like something wrong with this chapter. I know its sudden and rather abrupt… I suppose I don't know what to do.**

**Maybe I'll start doing other fics! But I want to see how this turned out first! Give me SUPPORT! XD**


End file.
